Katniss and Peeta's baby story
by Hungergamessuperfan
Summary: A story about Katniss willing to give Peeta the baby he always wanted.
1. The News

**Katniss P.O.V**

Knowing Peeta, he will be ecstatic. Me on the other hand, well I'm surprised.

I have just taking a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Peeta always wanted kids. I let him do this to me because I love him. We have been married for about six years. I need to tell Peeta now.

He is still at the bakery so I walk over there. I see Peeta and he sees me.

"Hey, how's Mrs. Mellark doing?" he smirks.

"Fine… I need to tell you something, something important." I manage to get out.

We walk to the empty storage room and say, "Peeta, you're going to be a father."

He smiles, picks me up and over throws me with kisses.

"Katniss, I love you so much!" He laughs.

Peeta then carries me out of the bakery and takes me home. As soon as we walk in, we start to kiss. Before I know it, its been at least twenty minutes. I stop and look into his eyes. Such beautiful eyes…

"Katniss I better start to head back to the bakery. When I get home we can talk more." He says as he walks out the door.

I sit there thinking. How will I do this? I'm probably going to be a terrible mom! UGH! Maybe Peeta can take over this kid…

**Peeta P.O.V**

I am overjoyed! I can't believe Katniss will have our baby. I can't wait to get home and start picking out names and call friends and family.

As I close the bakery I bring some of Katniss's favorite food, cheesy buns. When I get home she kisses me and we start to make names while eating the cheesy buns.

"The name needs to be memorable, but not sad that we cry at its name." says Katniss. "I was thinking about Prim… Primrose, but it is too sad, it brings back to many memories."

"What if we use Rose, the last half of Primrose… so you can remember Prim without the name." I exclaim.

"Oh my gosh Peeta, that's perfect! So, Rose for if it's a girl. Now a boy name…" She thinks.

"Maybe we should do something about Finnick, our old friend?" I say.

"Hmm… Finn… FINN! I LOVE it!" Katniss screams.

She kisses me for a while. I never want it to stop; our family will finally become complete.


	2. Answers and more news

**The Next Morning**

**Katniss P.O.V**

Peeta is still sleeping. I watch him. So beautiful, I love him so much. I go down stairs and turn on the T.V. something about a reelection… then I see him. Gale! He is running for the President of Panem.

Peeta walks down stairs and says, "What are you watching?"

I respond, "They are electing a new President of Panem, and Gale is running."

Peeta watches for a while and gets up.

"I'm going to make breakfast." He says still watching the T.V closely.

After about twenty minutes the election starts and Peeta has made breakfast. We sit on the couch and watch the T.V and eat.

"So Mr. Hawthorne, what will make you a great President of Panem?" Ceaser Flickerman says.

"I have fought hard and long for the things I want, and I always get them. I am fighting for this place as the President. I will help Panem and make great decisions for this country." Gale exclaims.

Peeta and I go upstairs and get dressed.

"So Katniss, do you think he will win?" Peeta asks.

"I hope not, after who he has killed, he shouldn't deserve anything." I say.

We go back downstairs and the votes are now being counted.

"The winner is… Gale Hawthorne!" Ceaser Flickerman shouts.

A bunch of teenage girls run and try to kiss Gale but the security guards push them away.

Gale smiles, "Ladies, Ladies, there's enough of me to go around."

Peeta chuckles, "He thinks he's all that in a bag of chips!"

"I know, I can't believe I once liked him!" I say.

Then the T.V shows banners everywhere with Gale's face on them. Girls start to rip them down and fight over who gets to keep the banner.

Peeta leaves for the bakery and we kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye Mrs. Mellark and Baby Mellark." He smiles and kisses my stomach.

I sit down and start to feel sick. I run to the bathroom and puke up everything my body ever held. I then realize I probably need to do to the doctor. I don't want to hurt the baby by being sick. I am afraid of doctors after the Hunger Games but I will try to be brave.

I make an appointment for 10:00. I walk to the office and go to the front desk.

"Umm… I have an appointment with Dr. Sawyer." I say to the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, Katniss Mellark?"

"Yea"

"Just sit down and he will be with you shortly." She says.

"Ok thank you." I walk over to an empty seat.

I sit down and watch another child as he tumbles around the room. He wobbles over to me and says "hi" I say "Hi their buddy, umm... What you got there?" I spot something in his hand.

He opens his palm to reveal a handful of worms, and then he throws them at my face! I stand up and scream which of course makes him cry.

His mother runs over to him and says, "Charlie! Say sorry!" He does and the mother says, "I am so sorry Mrs. Umm here take this."

She hands me a five dollar bill.

"Uh... No it's ok I don't need it." I say as I hand it back.

"No, no take it, for you and your baby." She says and walks out.

Baby? How could she tell I was pregnant? Am I showing already? Or is it just her mother instinct? I wipe the worms off my face. See I AM bad with kids…

"Mrs. Mellark?" Dr. Sawyer asks.

"Hi" I say.

"Right this way." I follow him to a room that is labeled with the number two.

"So Mrs. Mellark, what seems to be the problem?" He asks me.

"Uh well I just found out I am pregnant." I stutter.

"Oh good, congratulations!" He exclaims.

"Thanks and I never had a child but I don't want to hurt it because I felt sick this morning and threw up, I don't want to hurt the baby." I say.

He chuckles. "Mrs. Mellark, this is a common thing in a normal pregnancy, you will experience morning sickness."

"Oh" I blush feeling stupid.

"Since you're here and I did nothing but answer a question, would you like a pregnancy checkup?" He asks.

"Yes, Please." I respond.

He puts gel on my stomach and I can see the baby on the screen… well it doesn't look like a baby, more of like a peanut. He then informs me I am almost two months pregnant and am about to show and that my baby is perfectly healthy. He tells me other experiences in pregnancy like cravings and then sends me on my way. I decide to go and visit Peeta.

When I walk inside everyone is watching the T.V so I sit down on a bar stool and ask the waitress for Peeta and stare back at the T.V. Gale is talking to Ceaser Flickerman.

"So Gale what is your next job of being President?" Ceaser asks.

"They tell me I need a wife…" Gale says and smiles at the audience. Some girls scream and blow him kisses.

"Here is when Gale- I mean "the President" will come to your district." Ceaser says and the screen changes to times, locations, days, and districts.

"Hey!" Peeta says behind me, I turn around.

"Hi Peeta." I say and then kiss him.

"So, what's up?" He asks.

I tell him about everything that has happened as soon as he left.

Peeta listens and says, "I'm going to close the bakery early so we can talk more. Stay here; I'll go get some cheesy buns."

Peeta goes and then I start to crave those buns! Peeta comes back and we walk home together.


	3. Gale

Katniss P.O.V

It has been eight months in my pregnancy and the doctor says that I can be due any week. I am sleeping next to Peeta and get up. He must have heard me and got up too.

"Hey Kat." He says sleepily.

"Hey… I'm hungry, can you make breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure anything you want." He says smiling and starts to get up.

We walk downstairs and he makes a delicious breakfast. Then we get ready for the day. I'm so fat that I can't fit in anything! Peeta thinks it's funny… I have to wear my huge sweatpants and one of his dad's t-shirts.

"Katniss, you look… uh nice." He snickers.

"Oh shut up!" I say in return.

Peeta P.O.V

Katniss decided to come to work with me. We walk to the bakery together and she sits on a bar stool while I start to open and cook pastries. I make a cheesy bun just for her and she eats it while watching the T.V.

"Thank you Peeta." She says and then kisses me.

"No problem, I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She responds.

Katniss P.O.V

I am sitting in the bakery and watching T.V. Peeta is taking orders and cooking. Then I feel it… a kick.

"Peeta!" I yell.

He rushes over, "Katniss, Katniss, what's wrong do you need a doctor!" He says so concerned.

"No, it kicked and I want you to feel it." I say laughing.

"Whew! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He puts his hand on my stomach, laughing.

Then Gale comes through the door with three peacekeepers. Great just to ruin our happy moment!

"What are you here for!" I yell at him.

"I need a wife." He says smiling.

"Well you idiot, you're looking in the wrong place!" I shout back.

"Catnip? You're... You're... Pregnant?" he looks at me.

"Yes." I say.

"With who?" He questions.

"Me!" Peeta shouts and goes up to him.

Gale looks over to me again, "You got pregnant with this scumbag?"

"Hey!" Peeta and I say back.

"I need a wife Catnip, I need you." Gale says.

"No you can't have her!" Peeta screams.

"Oh really, watch!" Gale orders two peacekeepers and they hold down Peeta. Gale and the other one left grab me.

"No Katniss! No! Bring her back! You can't take her!" I hear Peeta shout as they drag me out of the bakery.

"Peeta! No!" I yell back.

"Gale stop this you can't take me!" I scream at Gale.

"I can do anything I want, I'm the President!" He says back.

Gale and the Peacekeeper throw me into the back of a truck and I bawl my eyes out screaming Peeta's name over and over again.

Peeta P.O.V

Katniss is gone. I can't do this. I try to attack the peacekeepers but they always stop me. They order me not to live District 12 or I'll be killed. So, that means I can't get Katniss back…


	4. Poor Peeta

**Katniss P.O.V**

I have been knocked out for a while… My cheeks are all dried up and my eyes are dry too. I miss Peeta, I wonder what the peacekeepers did to him. The truck finally stops and Gale and a peacekeeper open the back doors. I start to yell.

"HELP, HELP!" The peacekeeper squeezes my arm.

"Oww ,oww, oww…" I yelp.

"Katniss can you please be quiet!" Gale demands. "I don't want to make a scene!"

I am quiet but mouth the word 'help' to every bystander. I am taken to the capitol office where Snow once sat... now sits Gale.

"Here we are Catnip!" Gale says as he raises his arms. "Anything you want, we can get."

"I want Peeta back!" I yell.

"Umm yeah except for that…" Gale stalls. "Leave!" He yells at the peacekeeper.

"So Catnip how have you changed?" He starts to kiss me.

"GET OFF!" I yell and pull my lips away from his. "I am a MARRIED women and I have a KID!"

"You can't kiss me!" I scream.

"Okay, okay Katniss… if you won't do what I say, then well you get beaten!" He says, pulls my arm, and leads me to a basement. He ties me to a chain and pulls out a camera.

"Let's see if Peeta likes this too." He smirks.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I am so depressed. My beloved Katniss is gone with our child and I can't go and save her. I have informed every one of our friends about Katniss's kidnap. I can't stop crying and the only person here for me is Haymitch. Drunk, smelly, Haymitch… he's all I have. Thinking about this makes me cry even more.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get her back." Haymitch says.

"No… I ca... I can't." I say in between sobs.

I get a message alert on the T.V screen. FROM GALE!

I answer it straight away.

"Hey scumbag!" Gale snickers. "MY WIFE here doesn't want to kiss me soooo, I'm doing this." He then whips her.

"NO!" I scream starting to sob.

"Pe… Peeta.." I hear Katniss sob out.

"SHUT UP! Peeta is nothing, he doesn't exist!" Gale says and kicks her.

"Katniss! Katniss! I am real, I'm here don't listen to him!" I say to her. "Gale stop this! Think about what you're doing! She was your friend! Look! You're beating her!" I scream at him.

"Oh let me think… NOPE!" He hits her again and she falls to the floor blacking out.

"KATNISS! Gale stop!" I cry.

"Bye loser!" The screen does blank.

I start to cry. Moments later I am mad. I get up grab my mother's old vase and throw it across the room shattering it into a million pieces.

"Peeta calm down." Haymitch says grabbing my arm.

"Let go off me! Why should I be 'calm' at a time like this?" I say shacking off his hand on my arm.

"I have an idea… we save Katniss." He manages to get out.

"But, but, the peacekeepers, they will kill me." I say.

"Then we better have a good plan." Haymitch laughs.

**Gale P.O.V**

Katniss is out cold. I leave her in the basement and go upstairs. I start to realize why did I do that to Katniss? What has overcome me? I need to just get some fresh air. I go out to the balcony and see thousands upon thousands of girls screaming for me. I go back inside.

"Why do I need Katniss when I have anyone to pick from outside?" I say out loud to myself.


	5. Happy Ending

**Hey guys! First I will like to say thanks for reading my story and can you please do my poll! It will help a lot! Hope you like this chapter, I make I extra-long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss P.O.V<strong>

I wake up still in the basement.

"GALE!" I scream. I have to repeat myself several times before he comes down.

"Hey Catnip! You're up!" He says smiling.

I look around me, blood everywhere. What happened? All I could remember was getting hit and then nothing. My nose must have been bleeding a lot.

"Gale um… I'm hungry." I say nervously because I'm sure he'll kick me again.

"Sure, let's go get you cleaned up." He says sweetly.

He washes my face and brushes my hair, my hands still chained together. Why is he being so nice? Is he like, bipolar? He leads me to the dining room and tells me to order whatever I want. I order a bunch of stuff, including cheesy buns which make me think of Peeta. Peeta! OMG I wonder how he's doing! He probably wrecked district 12 with his anger. Gale tapping the whole thing, poor Peeta. A tear slides down my cheek.

"Catnip, what's wrong?" he say so deliberately.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I say wiping my face.

**Peeta P.O.V**

Haymitch and I have made our plan. We disguise ourselves and get on a train to the capitol. We make our way to the president's building and pretend to be new coming peacekeepers. We will get in and find Katniss. We will talk Gale out of what his is doing until he frees us all safely. I know it's a pretty stupid plan, Haymitch made it.

We get some wigs and have our "makeup" done by Mrs. Everdeen. Then we get on the train.

_**3 days later…**_

**Katniss P.O.V**

Gale has been acting nice. I stay in a guest bedroom now, and I get feed every meal. I am in my room, when all of a sudden Peeta jumps in.

"Katniss come on! Let's go!" he screams.

We walk out together and see Haymitch fighting off Gale.

"Haymitch! Get off of him!" I yell.

"Katniss! Don't leave!" Gale says. Haymitch stops fighting, he looks at me weirdly.

"What?" Everyone is silent, staring at me.

"K-Kat-Katniss." Peeta stutters. My eyes grow big. I look down and there is water on the floor. My water broke! I fall down but before I hit the ground Peeta catches me.

"Help guys we have to get her to the hospital!" I hear someone say. Then I just black out.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I am pacing back and forth in the hospitals hallway. Gale is sitting in a chair tapping his foot. Haymitch is of course drinking.

"Man, I'm, I'm , I'm just so sorry." Gale says.

"Gale, you had nothing to do with Katniss having her baby." I reply.

"No I mean everything. The way I took her, beat her, and you. You, I can't imagine what I put you through!" Gale says almost tearing up.

I go over to him and rub his back while he cries. "Gale you're not a bad person. Listen I forgive you. I have Katniss back and she having my baby. You were just stressed it ok."

"You're the perfect person for Katniss. If I can't have her, then you're the one I would have picked for her." He says.

"Thanks." I say back.

The nurse walks out and Gale and I stand up. "Katniss is ready for visitors." She tells us.

We walk in and Katniss is sitting there holding my beautiful angel.

"Katniss!" I run to give her a hug and kiss. I look at my new baby girl. "She's- she's beautiful! Just like you." I grab her and hold her. She wraps her little hand around my finger.

I look over at Gale standing there awkwardly. "Want to hold her?" I ask him.

"Ca-Can I?" He says smiling. I give him our baby girl and he stands by the window cuddling her.

"I love you Katniss." I say as I bend down to kiss her.

"I love you too. And our baby girl Rose Rue Mellark."

_**The next few months**_.

**Katniss P.O.V**

Everything has been good now. Gale is better and found a wife of his own. Our baby girl is happily enjoying life. Peeta and I, well that's another story. Maybe we can tell you later,

If it weren't for the next baby!


End file.
